Forever
by RollinsInTheDean
Summary: *For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight* If every word she said could make him laugh, Chris would love to hear her talk for the rest of his life. Song one shot based off of Forever by the Beach Boys. Sabin/OC


This is for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and is based off of her Got to Go my Own Way series. This song is called Forever and it is by the Beach Boys.

* * *

**If every word I said  
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever**

Chris Sabin saw his fiancée playing with their adopted son Joey, and he couldn't help but smile. He was lucky to have Ajay in his life, he almost lost her due to his own stupidity and was grateful enough that she decided to take him back.

Chris couldn't help but smile as Ajay laughed when Joey did something funny.

"Babe, did you see that," she asked him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Joey just nailed Alex's action figure in the nuts."

Chris smiled, "What is even funnier is when he does it in person," he said smiling, "Alex said he is going to start wearing a crotch guard."

Ajay laughed and Chris felt his heart melt to pieces. He loved her laugh and would say anything every day for the rest of her life just to make her happy.

**I ask the sky just what we had  
It shone forever**

Chris sat up in bed watching Ajay sleep and he couldn't help but smile. He was an idiot for cheating on her. He asked God every day to bring her back into his life and he did, now they were almost together forever.

**If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever  
Forever  
Forever  
I've been so happy loving you**

The next morning Chris woke up to find Ajay's side of the bed empty. He heard the door open and when he turned around to see who it was, he saw Joey standing there.

"Good morning," Chris said as Joey on top of him and put his head on his shoulder.

Chris couldn't help but kiss the little boy's forehead and wrap his arms around him. It wasn't long before both Chris and Joey were sleeping again.

Ajay came upstairs later on in the morning and smiled seeing the sight before her. It was like this almost every morning now. Chris would be sound asleep with Joey curled up next to him.

Ajay tapped Chris' shoulder gently waking him up, "Good morning, baby," she said giving him a kiss.

"What time is it," Chris groaned.

"A little after noon," Ajay said as Chris slowly pulled his arm away from Joey and stood up.

Joey immediately woke up, "MOMMY," he yelled reaching his arms up and hugging Ajay.

"How's my baby boy," Ajay asked and Joey kissed her cheek.

"LOLLIPOP," Joey screamed and Chris smiled as Ajay sat down on the bed.

Joey and Ajay started singing the song and Chris' heart started beating really fast and he wished that she could sing every day to make him happy.

**Do do do do do do do do do together my love**

Later on in the day, Joey had gone over to Petey's house to spend the night leaving Chris and Ajay to have time to themselves, something that was a rare occasion to them now.

"Ajay can I tell you something," Chris said.

"You can tell me anything," Ajay replied.

"**Let the love I have for you Live in your heart And beat forever Forever Forever I've been so happy loving you,"** Chris said and Ajay's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Don't cry," Chris said, "I meant every word I said.

"I know which is why I have to tell you," Ajay said, **"Baby just let me sing it my baby I wanna be singin' my baby Baby baby baby my baby I wanna be singin' I wanna be singin' my baby Oh oh oh oh My my my my my my."**

Chris smiled and gave her a kiss, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Ajay responded giving him another kiss before she fell asleep. The next day Chris was leaving to go over to Japan for a show with Alex

"I'm going to go," Chris said as he gave Ajay a hug and a kiss, "I'll call you when we land."

"I'll see you next week," Ajay said, "I love you, be safe."

"I love you too," Chris said giving her another kiss before he got into the car, "Just remember one thing, Ajay."

"What's that?"

**So I'm goin' away  
Mmm but not forever  
Na na na na  
I gotta love you anyway**

Forever


End file.
